


A Jealous Wolf

by satanic_panic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Modern!AU; Robb gets jealous whilst out with you.





	A Jealous Wolf

Robb hated the way that Jaime looked at you from across the pub, it wasn’t often that a Lannister and a Stark could be seen in a public place without causing a scene, but out of respect, Jaime and Robb kept distance from each other, as it was not the night to fight; but even still, Robb couldn’t help that his blood boiled and his hackles raised every time Jaime looked at you. And you noticed, grabbing Robb’s hand and shaking your head subtly once his blue eyes were on you.

“Not tonight,” you whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. “Please.”

“Do you not see the way he’s been looking at you?” Robb asked lowly, irritation clear in his voice, but not directed at you.

“Yeah, but it’s a thing called not taking any notice,” you shrugged.

“(Y/N), you’re mine, no one else’s,” he told you. “We made a vow that I’m yours just as much as you’re mine. He shouldn’t be fucking looking at you.”

You couldn’t deny that you loved it when Robb got jealous, the ferocity of a wolf overpowering him, and when you bit your lip, he knew exactly what you were thinking, so he leaned in, and pressed his lips to yours; it started out chaste and tame, but when he deepened the kiss and when you welcomed his tongue, things grew a lot hotter, the kiss grew wild and hungry as Robb’s hands gripped your thighs tightly, begging you to get on his lap. It was then, and only then, that you pulled away, and chuckled. “I think we should go home, don’t you?”


End file.
